


i don’t need the world to see that i’ve been the best i can be

by spectacularorange



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Episode 9 spoilers, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, feelings yearning all that jazz, idk what to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularorange/pseuds/spectacularorange
Summary: EPISODE 9 SPOILERRRRRSSSlanga finds reki
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	i don’t need the world to see that i’ve been the best i can be

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT I FORGOT LANGAS BOARD BROKE PRETEND ITS NOT BROKEN SORRY
> 
> this fic is basically langa finds reki before reki leaves cuz langa in this fic actually RUNS yes this is inspired by a mitski song....sorry  
> anyway ep 9 broke me and i need some healing pls pls let them make up in ep 10 pls pls

langa won. 

reki stared down at his phone that displayed a picture of langa with his skater name “SNOW”. 

langa won. he won against joe, one of the greatest skaters in S. 

so why...why couldn’t reki feel any happiness for langa...why? he cheered langa on, he did what he thought he could do. he watched langa grow and grow, watched all of langas efforts, so why? why does it hurt so much? why does it hurt to cheer langa on?

“oh...” reki closed his phone, “i get it..” 

reki pieces everything together in his head. reki never just wanted to get better, that tight feeling in his chest wasn’t jealous, that gap between him and langa, all of it...reki realizes what he wanted to say that rainy night under the moon. 

“do you know how much i wanna skate by your side” 

it hurt, even more now that reki understands what he was feeling and he couldn’t do anything about it. he couldn’t be amazing like langa, he couldn’t reach no matter how hard he tried. 

he couldn’t skate next to langa like this...even if that’s all he wanted from the world. 

langa’s race was finished and all reki wanted to do was go home and sleep. 

now only about half way to the gates, reki felt a sudden tug on his jacket. reki’s heart jumped out of chest out of, one, fear that he was gonna fall, and two, that it was langa pulling on him. 

too scared to even turn around, reki stayed still, trying to think who the hell pulled him. they felt taller, that’s all reki knew. 

a quiet sorry came from the person behind reki. he didn’t need anymore to know who it was. 

“i...i thought you were someone i was...looking for.” langa lingered longer just to make sure...he was so sure that it was reki. 

reki didn’t know what to do, should he run? say something? what would he say? but he misses how langa looks up close...what should he do? 

“sorry,” langa’s voice comes out like rain, harsh and quiet, nothing like reki has heard from langa as he’s usually monotone. “sorry for disturbing you.”

langa moves in front of reki, not bother to look back, and continues walking towards the gates. 

reki doesn’t know what came over him, but he grabbed langa’s arm. reki didn’t want to lose langa again, not when he’s this close. 

langa’s eyes seemed to light up when he finally saw reki’s face, overjoyed. “reki!” 

reki knows langa is impulsive, but a hug was the last thing he was expecting. langa wrapped his arms tight around reki, as if he would disappear. langa softly said reki’s name over and over again like a spell, a spell reki couldn’t break. reki knew he should let langa go, let him skate, but he couldn’t help hugging langa back. burying himself into langa’s neck, never wanting to let go. reki feels langa stiffen, but then hugged back even tighter (if that was even possible). 

“langa...” reki whispered into the air

“reki!” langa buried himself near reki’s ear. “you came ...i knew you were here, thank you.” langa really didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to fix them, but he was too overjoyed to be holding reki. 

reki didn’t want to let go, but he knew he had to. “you need to go, langa...” not letting go yet, reki pulls his head out to look at langa, “you still have a race to do...i don’t need to be here..” 

langa pulled him and reki out of hug, “what are you talking about! reki, you deserve to be here! i need you here!” langa raised his voice a little too high, it hurt reki’s ears. 

“i know you want me here, but...” reki looks away, “i don’t wanna JUST cheer you on...i can’t do it i want...i need to skate with you, but i can’t...i’m not amazing like you or miya.” 

“i never said that i want you to just cheer me on...i want you to skate with me, reki! like how it’s always been.” langa grows frustrated, he wanted reki to see how amazing he was. “you’re one of the greatest skaters here! you taught me how to skate!” 

reki finally looks at langa again, “i i thought that because you wanted to skate with adam, you wouldn’t want to skate with a nobody like me...i know how you feel about skating ! i understand and i want you to keep going against amazing skaters, getting excited, but i know i can’t give you that feeling so...” 

in that moment, langa puts two feelings together, “reki!” langa yells (reki knows langa has a hard time controlling his volume...he tries) “reki! you’re the reason i started skating! if i didn’t meet you i wouldn’t be able to have that feeling in my heart. now, i know why i had that feeling after seeing you during my beef with joe!” langa puts reki’s hand over his heart. 

“reki, it’s you! you’re the reason i get so excited about skating...before i couldn’t figure out why i was having so much fun, why my heart throbbed so loud...” langa looked reki dead in the eyes, “i like you, reki!” 

“eh?” 

reki knows langa says weird things, but this? this was beyond anything reki thought langa would say. langa liked him? langa...liked...him...he’s the reason langa loves skating? 

“ah,” langa says, letting go of reki, were they always that close? reki thinks. “sorry i...didn’t consider your feelings...sorry, but reki please don’t think that i don’t wanna skate with you anymore! i always wanna skate with you! anywhere! anytime! snow, rain, mountains, or city! i want to skate with you, reki!” 

maybe that was the finally thing that really pushed reki. 

reki threw his arms around langa again, tight as he could without hurting his arm. “for a guy that doesn’t talk much, that sure was one hell of a confession.” langa puts his arms around reki, soft and hesitant. 

tears sting reki’s eyes, “i want to skate with you, too! anywhere, anytime, anyplace! it makes me so happy to skate with you, i don’t wanna let that go...” 

langa fully hugs reki now, “you don’t have to, i will always be here...right next to you.” 

reki let’s go first, “you should prolly go back now, you still have to race.” 

“but i thought-“

“just...don’t get hurt because we still have a lot to talk about. i’ll be watching you.” reki smiles. 

“i promise i’ll come back! i’m gonna win, for you.” langa is about to skate away until he gets a little idea. 

langa asks a simple thing that he definitely shouldn’t have. 

“can i kiss you?” 

reki doesn’t know how langa got so close, he could feel a breath on his lips. 

“i won’t kiss you if you don’t want to, but i hope i didn’t misunderstand our whole conversation before...” langa’s hands is hovering over reki’s cheek. 

“yes, please” reki is almost embarrassed how desperate he sounded 

it’s the first time reki has ever kissed anyone and man does it feel good. the kiss is sloppy and messy, like two fish trying to kiss, but it’s best reki has felt in a while. it’s short, but lingering, soft and it made reki dizzy like it wasn’t real. reki could still feel langa’s skin on his. 

reki couldn’t wait for the tournament to be over

**Author's Note:**

> wowie okay i hope this was okay i just needed to get this out i love them very much i hope u enjoyed!


End file.
